godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Norse Gods
The Norse gods are the main pantheon of deities to appear in God of War (2018). They are one of most powerful races to inhabit the Nine worlds and are view as protectors of Midgard and humankind. Despite being the same race, the norse gods are divided into two tribes, the warlike Æsir gods, and the pacifists Vanir gods. Æsir The Æsir gods are more aggresive and warlike than the Vanir, representing the brute strength and raw power of nature. They also believe that the only way for someone to achieve an honored death is to die in battle. Æsir Gods * Odin: God of Death / the Dead, Wisdom/Knowledge, The Gallows, Poetry, War/Battle, Sky, Wind, Crafts, Time, Healing, Royalty, Poetry, Frenzy, Divination, Runic Alphabet and Magic/Sorcery. The All-Father and ruler/king of Asgard. * Thor: God of Thunder, Strength, Storms, Fertility, Lightning, Oak trees, Consecration, Bravery, Hallowing and Fertility; Protector of Mankind and of the Fortress of Asgard. * Tyr: (Deceased) God of War, Law, Justice, Single Combat, Trial, Heroic Glory, Honor, Courage, Oaths, Authority and Duells. * Baldur: (Deceased) God of Light, Joy, Purity, Peace, Spring, Forgiveness, Prophecy and the summer sun. * Modi: (Deceased) Son of Thor. * Magni: (Deceased) Son of Thor. Vanir The Vanir gods represent more peaceful aspects of nature and possess far more magic knowledge than the Æsir. Instead of focusing on war, the Vanir try to keep peace and order on the nine realms. Vanir Gods *'Freya': Goddess of Sorcery, Love, Lust (one of the 7 Deadly Sins), Beauty, Gold, War, Witchcraft, Fertility, Warmth and Foreknowledge. Former wife of Odin and Queen of the Valkyries. *'Njordr': God of the Seas, Winds, Seafaring, Crop Fertility, Wealth, and Fishing; King of the Vanir. Other *Atreus / Loki: Future God of Mischief, Evil, Deception, Artifice, Magic, Lies, Trickery and Fire; Father of Lies. *Mimir: Ex-Æsir. God of Wisdom and Knowledge. Former Ambassador for Odin; Guardian of the Well of Knowledge. Powers & Abilities In addition to being immortal, the gods are superhuman beings. It's assumed that most of the Norse Gods have similar abilities to the gods of Greece such as the following: * Superhuman condition ** Superhuman agility ** Superhuman durability ** Superhuman speed ** Superhuman stamina ** Superhuman strength ** Superhuman Senses ** Enhanced Skills * Energy manipulation * Magic ** Conjuration ** Curses ** Summoning ** Illusion Casting ** Necrokinesis ** Reality Warping ** Possession ** Regeneration ** Sealing * Elemental manipulation ** Aerokinesis ** Electrokinesis ** Geokinesis ** Hydrokinesis *** Cryokinesis ** Pyrokinesis ** Photokinesis ** Umbrakinesis * Power granting/bestowal * Duplication * Illusion creation * Invisibility * Mind manipulation * Dimensional manipulation * Advanced regeneration * Sensory enhancement * Animation * Sound manipulation * Flight * Time Control * Duplication * Flyrokinesis * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Healing * Amokinesis or Love Magic * Prophecy * Mind Control * Omnicognition * Omniscience * Petrification * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Animal Manipulation * Toxokinesis Category:Norse Mythology Category:Norse God Category:Norse Goddess Category:Immortals Category:Æsir Category:Vanir Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War Series